Chapter 7: Lunch Time
terrible raptor shriek comes from the raptor pen, which is the same one from the opening scene. * Spike Taylor: Linma! others follow Linma up to the staff viewing area, a long walkway wrapping around the concrete structure. * Spike Taylor: As I was saying, we've laid on lunch for you before you set out into the park, our gourmet chef Alejandro-- * Linma: What're they doing? cow is lowered into the pen, lowing with fright. * Spike Taylor: Oh, feeding them. Alejandro is preparing a delightful meal for us: Chilean sea bass, I believe. Shall we? group watches as the cow gives out a loud low of fright, and soon, snarling noises take over, followed by horrible noises and the cow squealing in pain and terror. The trees in the pen shake violently. The scientists watch with interest, or, in [[Wilga]'s case, disgust.] * Sarla: They should all be destroyed. * Spike Taylor: Ahaha! Sarla. James Scarlett, my game warden from the UK. A bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid, but knows more about raptors than anyone. * Linma: What's their metabolism, whats their growth rate? * Sarla: They're lethal at 8 months. And I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but how these things move... * Linma: Fast for a biped? * Sarla: Elephant speed. 17, 25 miles per hour if they can get out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers. * Spike Taylor: Yes, yes, yes, that's why we're taking extreme precautions. (to Wilga) The ah, viewing area under here-- * Linma: Do they show intelligence? * Sarla: They show extreme intelligence, even problem solving intelligence. Especially the hybrids. They bred 8 originally, but when they came in, they took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one, when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. That's why we have to feed them like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came. * Wilga: The fences are electrified though, right? * Sarla: Yes, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically. They remember... crane moves, lifting the harness that held the cow back up. The harness is destroyed, covered with blood, and there's nothing left of the cow. * Spike Taylor: Yes, well, who's hungry? is now eating in a restaurant. Around them, videos are being shown, displaying future plans for Jurassic Park. A voice can be heard speaking over them. * Park Announcer: More adventurous guests, of course, can opt for our jungle river cruise, or for a close up look at our majestic-- * Dejan: None of these attractions are ready yet, but the park will open with the basic tour you're about to take, and then other rides will come online 6 to 12 months after that. Absolutely spetacular designs. Spared no expense. * Sarla: And we can charge anything we want. 2,000 a day, 10,000 a day and people will pay it. And then, there's the merchandise-- * Dejan: Sarla. Sarla, this park was not built to cater only for the super-rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals. * Sarla: Sure. They will. We'll have a coupon day or something. (laughs) * Wenra: See. The lack of humility before nature that's being displayed here staggers me. * Sarla: Well, thank you, Wenra, but I think things are a little different than you and I have feared. * Wenra: I know. They're a lot worse. * Sarla: Now, wait a second. We haven't even seen the park yet. There's no reason-- * Dejan: Sarla, let him talk. I want to hear every viewpoint. * Wenra: Don't you see the danger, Dejan, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power's the most awesome force this planet's ever seen, but you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun. * Sarla: It's hardly appropriate to start-- * Wenra: If I may. I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power you're using here. It didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done, and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves, so you don't take any responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could. Before you even know what you had, you patented it and packaged it and slapped it on a plastic lunch box and now... slaps the table. ...you're selling it. slaps the table. You don't sell it. * Dejan:'''I don't think you're giving us our due credit. Our scientists have done things which nobody has ever done before. * '''Wenra: Yeah, but your scientists were so preoccupied over whether or not they could that they didn't stop to think if they should. * Dejan: Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction. * Wenra: No, no-- * Dejan: No, no! If I created a flock of condors on this island, you wouldn't have anything to say. * Wenra: This isn't some species that was obliterated by deforestation or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs had their shot, and nature selected them for extinction. * Dejan: I don't understand this Luddite attitude. Especially from a scientist. How can we stand in the light of discovery and not act? * Wenra: What's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery, (grins) I call the rape of the natural world. * Kinsa: The question is, how can you know anything about an extinct ecosystem? And therefore, how can you assume that you can control it? You have plants in this building that are poisonous. You pick them because they look good. But these are wild, untamed creatures who have no idea what century they're in and they will defend themselves. Violently, if necessary. * Dejan: Linma, if there's just one person who can appreciate what I'm trying to do... * Linma: The world has just changed so radically, and we're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look... Dinosaurs and man, two species separated by 65 million years of evolution, have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea of what to expect? * Dejan: I don't believe it! You're meant to come here to defend me against these characters, and the only person I have on my side is the blood-sucking lawyer. * Sarla: offended Thank you. of the waiters whispers to Dejan. * Dejan: Well. They're here. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park Category:Horror Scenes